


Finding Each Other

by Katcher



Series: Finding Each Other [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, fluff and cuteness, mentions of Supercat!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war with Non, in which Astra doesn't die because that was just uncalled for, she lives with Alex. This is about her finding her way around human technology and finding her way into the heart of a certain agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Each Other

After surrendering and joining the DEO, Astra and her soldiers had all been recruited and were now living among the humans. By chance, Alex had ended up with the task of integrating Astra herself into society. She’d moved in with the human a little over a month ago and the two of them had actually hit it off quite well.. Not that either of them would ever admit to that.

Alex looked up when there was a knock at her bedroom door. She’d been slowly waking up and sat up rubbing at her face to see Astra stood in her doorway with a sorry expression on her face, “What was it this time?”

“That metal contraption that heats bread,” Alex looked at her for a moment.

“My toaster? You destroyed my toaster?” Astra scrunched her face up.

“I wasn’t prepared for the bread to come flying out.. It startled me,” Alex looked at her like she was crazy.

“So what exactly did you do to it?”

“I lazered it?” Alex let out a huff of annoyance.

“You could have just lazered the bread,” Astra thought for a moment.

“I did not think of that,” Alex rolled her eyes and climbed out of the bed before walking past the Kryptonian and down the hallway into her kitchen. Astra followed behind waiting to hear the woman get angry at her for destroying another one of her appliances.

“I guess I needed a new toaster anyway,” Astra looked at her in shock. Alex was never this nice about the things that she broke in her home, “You think you can manage to toast a bagel without burning my apartment down?”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex laughed at Astra’s face. She’d sworn that she hated human television but after only a few episodes of Grey’s Anatomy, she was hooked and couldn’t stop watching. They marathoned the show on Netflix nightly.

“That’s a bomb,” Alex nodded, “Her hand is on a bomb. They can’t kill her right? She’s the main character. Isn’t that how your television works?” Alex laughed

“I guess you’ll have to watch and find out,” She had taken to mostly watching Astra rather than watching the show itself.. She had already seen it anyway. The alien’s facial expressions were always priceless. Alex shifted when her cell rang and picked it up as she continued to watch the woman.

“Hello?”

“Alex, hey,” The woman grinned at the sound of her sister’s voice, “Do you and Astra want to have superfamily dinner tomorrow?” Alex heard Carter let out a laugh in the background and turned to Astra.

“Your niece requests your presence for dinner tomorrow,” The woman nodded without looking away and Alex laughed, “We’ll be there. It’s hand on a bomb episode, nothing is distracting her right now,” She heard Kara laugh before they hung up.

oooOOooOOooo

“Aunt Astra!” Carter had taken to the new alien quickly and Alex watched as he pulled her off into the house with him as they entered the front door. She laughed and made her way towards the kitchen to see Cat stood at the stove and Kara about to stick her finger in the frosting.

“Tiny Cat, you’ve got a frosting stealing Kryptonian on your hands there,” Cat turned and smacked Kara’s hand away from the cake on the counter.

“And don’t call me that,” Alex giggled and looked up when Astra hovered into the kitchen with Carter clinging to her back. His smile was huge and Astra’s was almost big enough to match his.

“Why does she get to fly in the house?” Kara whined out and Cat smacked her hand away from the cake again.

“Astra, no flying in the house. I don’t care how cute my son is when he asks,” Astra dropped back to her feet.

“Sorry, Tiny Cat,” The shorter blonde let out a grunt.

“What is it with you two and that name? Honestly.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Astra! What do you want on the pizza?” The alien appeared only a moment later and made a list of ridiculous toppings, “And you’re going to eat that?” The woman nodded insistently so Alex ordered it with a normal pepperoni for herself, “I’ll never understand how you stand that much on one pizza.”

“Human food is surprisingly very tasty,” Alex laughed and nodded her agreement, “We had delicacies on Krypton of course.. But pizza,” Alex watched a wistful look cross her face, “Pizza is something else.”

“Yeah, okay,” She made her way into the kitchen to grab plates and napkins for when the pizza got there, “You wanna watch a movie?”

“Do I get to pick the movie?” Alex looked at her.

“Not if you’re going to pick Finding Nemo again. I’ll never forgive myself for letting you watch that the first time,” The Kryptonian huffed and Alex laughed, “I’ll pick one that I think you’ll like okay?”

“I suppose that’s agreeable.”

oooOOooOOooo

“I don’t understand why they can’t just say what they are feeling rather than singing it,” Alex laughed. She’d picked a musical solely because she knew it would evoke this reaction from the woman beside her.

“It’s a musical. All musicals are like this,” Astra was silent for about ten minutes before speaking again.

“I like it. There are more?”

“Many more.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex woke the next morning curled against a warm body. The throw blanket that had been draped across the back of the couch was across the both of them and empty pizza containers and drink bottles were littering her coffee table.

The shorter woman stretched slightly and felt Astra shift in her sleep and wrap her arms around her tightly, though not tightly enough to hurt her. In a way, it felt nice. Alex couldn’t remember the last time she had cuddled or even just been held. She shifted back against the woman again and pressed her face into the woman’s shoulder before falling asleep again.

oooOOooOOooo

“Brave One,” Alex groaned.

“Don’t call me that,” She felt the other woman shift and whined out her protest. The alien looked at her for a moment before resettling.

“Your phone has been buzzing for about fifteen minutes,” Alex opened her eyes then and rubbed at her face before sitting up away from Astra and reaching for the phone that had been thrown to the floor at some point the night before.

“It’s Kara,” Astra immediately sat up straighter, “She wants to know if we’ll watch Carter tonight. Cat has a dinner in Metropolis and Kara has to go with her,” She looked to Astra to see what she thought and the woman just nodded.

“Sure, K. We got him,” She hung up a few moments later before repositioning herself against Astra’s side. The alien tensed for a moment before shrugging and wrapping her arms back around Alex.

“Brave One?” Alex opened an eye to shoot her a glare, “Sorry. Alex?”

“Hmm?” Was her only reply as she closed her eyes again.

“What are you doing?” The woman just shrugged.

“Cuddling,” Astra furrowed her eyebrows, “Stop looking at me like that,” Astra looked down to see the woman’s eyes still closed and rolled her eyes, “People cuddle. It’s a thing. Are you uncomfortable? Because I’ll move,” Astra shook her head.

“No, I was just unaccustomed to this,” Alex looked up at her after a moment.

“You were married,” The woman just nodded in confusion, “You didn’t… Cuddle with your husband?”

“It was an arranged marriage.. One set up for power,” Alex nodded in understanding, “I saw to my wifely duties but we were never.. Intimate?” Alex nodded again as she resettled against Astra.

“Well, if I make you uncomfortable let me know.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Stupid, impossible, little game,” Was mumbled out and Carter and Alex both laughed at Astra who was getting frustrated as the three of them played Monopoly, “Do not laugh at me.”

“But it’s hilarious, Aunt Astra,” Astra huffed and handed over another handful of money as she unluckily landed on another tile, “Plus, I’m winning.. And I never win.”

“It is pretty funny, General,” Astra glared at the name and Alex knew that if she was anyone else, that glare could literally hold some heat. The woman grimaced as she forked over more money when it was her turn again, “If you stop pouting, I’ll sit through Finding Nemo again,” Astra grinned then.

“That would be agreeable.”

oooOOoooOOooo

Kara had picked Carter up that morning and Alex and Astra had been asked to come into work that afternoon. They were both in the field working with new equipment and were setting up the next explosive to test out, “Oh shit,” Astra looked up when the woman’s tone changed, “Run!” Was yelled out and the alien looked behind the agent to see the explosive device set for detonation. 

Instead of running away from the bomb, she took off towards it and stepped between Alex and the explosive. Strong arms wrapped around a slim waist and she shot them forward about twenty feet before the explosive went off sending them tumbling.

Astra protected Alex as best as she could as they fell and the woman only suffered a minor head laceration. Within minutes, DEO agents in black SUVs were pulling up and ridding the area of the explosive while others checked on the two of them. Alex was unconscious from the blow to the head and Astra was fine thanks to her Kryptonian powers.

She stayed by Alex’s side as they checked her out and decided to drive her back to the DEO just to run precautionary tests on her. As they drove away, Astra leaned down and whispered into her ear, “You better not leave me like this, Brave One.”

oooOOooOOooo

The tests had all been run and Alex was still not awake. They were confident that she was fine though and would wake naturally within a few hours. Astra had yet to leave her side and was never more than a few feet from the agent. She was now alone with Alex in her room and looked at the woman laying still in the bed.

“You better wake up, Brave One,” Alex groaned then.

“Don’t call me that,” Astra sat forward quickly as Alex opened her eyes, “Jeez. Personal space much?” Astra then sat back only slightly and Alex looked at her for a moment, “You were actually worried?”

“Yes. Of course I was,” Alex furrowed her eyebrows.

“You literally stepped between me and a bomb. If something or someone is going to protect me, it’s you. You didn’t have anything to worry about,” Astra nodded after a moment before looking away, “What’s up?”

“I thought I had lost you for a moment back there,” She wouldn’t look up and Alex watched her for a moment.

“Is there something else, General?” Astra looked up at her then but not with any of the anger that usually came after the nickname was said, “Astra, come on. Tell me.”

The woman breathed in deeply, “I believe it’s custom on your planet for me to say something along the lines of… I like like you?” Alex looked at her with wide eyes.

“You’re serious?” Was asked after a moment and Astra looked at her before nodding slowly. They were interrupted as another agent came into the room to check on Alex now that she was awake. When the agent finally got the man to leave her alone, Astra had slipped from the room.

oooOOooOOooo

“You know, if you wanted to hide, going home where we both live probably wasn’t the best choice,” Astra looked up at Alex as she stepped into her doorway. She was wearing a pair of pajamas that she’d bought after Alex told her she couldn’t wear that suit all the time.

“I’m not hiding.”

“Really? Because usually when someone tells you something pretty big and then disappears, it means they’re hiding,” Astra scrunched her face up, “Are you sure about your feelings before we start this conversation? You can take them back now if you want,” The woman snapped her gaze to Alex.

“Why would I take them back? I would not have said it if it were not true,” Alex nodded slowly and made her way towards the woman. She took a seat on the foot of the bed and Astra sat up straighter and cross legged to look at her.

“You said you “like like me”,” Astra nodded quietly, “You do realize that that statement means that you have romantic feelings for me right?” Astra nodded to her again, “Okay, just making sure.”

“Would you like for me to leave?” Alex looked up at her questioningly, “If I am making you uncomfortable,” Alex shook her head.

“You’re definitely not making me uncomfortable,” Astra furrowed her eyebrows questioningly, “I.. Like like you too,” Was said playfully and Alex didn’t feel so childish for the wording after she saw the way Astra’s face lit up at her confession.

“You do?” Alex nodded and Astra smiled widely at her, “Umm.”

“What?” Astra scrunched her face up.

“What now?” The agent looked at her for a moment before laughing and leaning towards her.

“Now, I’m going to kiss you,” Astra’s eyes darted to her lips then, “And then we are going to order dinner and watch Finding Nemo like I promised you,” The alien smiled at her and Alex leaned forward and closed the gap between them.

Astra kissed her back immediately and after a moment she felt the woman’s hand tangle gently in her hair. They pulled back moments later when Alex needed air and the alien smiled widely at her, “I could get used to that.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex had changed into her own pajamas and they were now lain along the couch together. Astra was on her back with Alex laid on top of her with her head pillowed on the woman’s chest. The alien could feel Alex twirling her silver curly strand of hair around her fingers and smiled softly as she looked down at the woman.

“You’re supposed to be watching the movie, not me,” Alex looked up at her then and couldn’t help but grin at the loving look on the Kryptonian’s face, “How will you ever know if they find Nemo or not if you’re not watching it?”

“That is sarcasm, correct?” Alex laughed and nodded, “Point taken though,” Alex rolled her eyes playfully and laid her head back down. She didn’t take her eyes off of the agent though.

“What is it, General?” Astra growled lightly at the nickname and Alex nudged her to get her to answer.

“I just.. I can’t believe it?” Alex was still for a moment before propping up above the woman to look down at her.

“Believe what?” Astra looked into her eyes for a moment before answering.

“That you would reciprocate my feelings for you,” Alex tilted her head to the side for a moment before leaning forward and connecting their lips tenderly.

“Believe it,” Was whispered against her lips as she reconnected them for a second time. She felt Astra’s arms wrap around her waist and settle on her lower back to pull her closer to her. Alex sat back a few moments later and took in the bright smile on the woman’s face, “Because you’re stuck with me now, General.”

“You have really got to choose something else to call me,” Alex laughed, “And that is the best thing to be “stuck with” as you put it.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex woke hours later. The TV was stuck on the title screen and Astra was also asleep under her. She sat up straddling the woman and rubbed at her face. Astra stirred at the movement and Alex looked down at her, “We should probably go to bed,” The Kryptonian nodded and Alex reached out for the remote to turn the TV off. She then let out a sound of surprise as Astra stood with her in her arms and carried her down the hallway, “I have legs you know.”

“I am well aware,” Alex rolled her eyes but looped her arms around the woman’s neck anyway. She was placed down on her bed gently and reached to grab Astra’s hand when the woman stepped away from her, “Yes?”

“Lay down with me?” The woman looked at her, “Come on, you liked cuddling,” Astra nodded quickly and slipped into the bed when Alex held the blankets up for her. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman as she shifted against her and Alex tucked her head under Astra’s chin, “Good night.”

“Good night.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Where are you going?” Alex groaned out as Astra got up from the bed the next morning.

“It’s nine AM, Brave One. I am getting up,” Alex cracked an eye open to see the woman looking down at her.

“And why exactly are you getting up?” Astra shrugged, “Then come back to bed, baby,” Alex held a hand out and Astra looked at her funnily.

“I am not an infant,” Alex laughed then and reached out to grab Astra’s hand for herself. She pulled the woman gently, not like she could move the Kryptonian if she didn’t want to be moved. Astra gave in and sat down on the bed facing Alex.

“I know. On Earth we call each other terms of endearment.. Usually things we show affection to. Like the way you call Kara “Little One”,” Astra nodded in understanding, “Lay down with me,” Was whined out and Astra rolled her eyes before curling back into the agent, “Thank you.”

Astra shook her head, “I suppose I can lie here for a little longer. I was just going to go watch that awful show that comes on on Saturdays,” Alex laughed and nuzzled her nose against the woman’s neck where she had tucked her face.

oooOOooOOooo

Astra had showered while Alex got up and got dressed. When the Kryptonian entered the kitchen, Alex was dancing as she scrambled eggs on the stove, “Alex,” The woman didn’t answer her and Astra frowned as she stepped closer, “Alex?”

The agent didn’t answer her yet again and Astra stepped over and touched her shoulder gently. Alex looked up at her, grinned, and looked back to frying pan as she reached up and pulled an earbud from her ear, “Need something?” Astra reached out for the cable in Alex’s hand and the woman let her take it and place it to her ear.

“That is music,” Alex nodded, “Beyoncé?” Alex laughed and nodded again, “I like Beyoncé,” Alex unplugged her earbuds to let her iPod play out loud for the both of them and sat it on the counter.

“I know.”

oooOOooOOooo

Astra was sat in the corner of the couch later. She had pulled Alex into her lap as they watched TV together and had her arms wrapped around Alex’s waist and her hands rested on the woman’s stomach.

“Bunny,” The alien said and didn’t elaborate. Alex was silent for a moment before furrowing her eyebrows and turning her head to look at the woman.

“Excuse me?” Astra grinned at her.

“My term of endearment: Bunny,” Alex just looked confused and Astra smiled at her, “People on Earth seem to show affection to bunnies.. And you also twitch your nose in your sleep like a bunny,” Alex looked at her for a moment before laughing loudly, “What?”

“Nothing. I suppose it’s not the worse name you could have come up with,” Astra nodded, “I guess I can be okay with bunny.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Alexandra,” Astra heard a growl come from the body laid back against her and raised her eyebrows.

“Don’t call me that.”

“It is your name,” The alien was confused and Alex turned to face her after sliding forward off of her lap.

“Yes, it is. And the only person who calls me Alexandra is my mother,” Astra finally nodded after a moment and Alex looked pleased. The woman sat back and rubbed at her face, “Jeez. I’m exhausted. I literally haven’t done anything today, how is that possible?” Astra stared at her for a moment and Alex looked up to catch her gaze, “What?”

“You are strikingly beautiful,” The younger woman’s eyebrows shot up and she blinked several times. Astra reached out and gently cupped her cheek and Alex instinctively leaned into the gesture slightly, “May I kiss you?”

“You don’t have to ask,” Was breathed out and Astra looked at her funnily, “I mean it. You don’t have to ask me, Astra.”

“I apologize. I was not used to that custom,” Alex nodded and allowed Astra to be the one to lean in and connect their lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and Alex knew exactly what people meant by a kiss making your head spin or your toes curl or your knees go weak now. She’d never been kissed this tenderly before and she gently brought her hands up to cup Astra’s cheeks.

She felt the woman grin into the kiss and laughed lightly as they pulled away. She left her hands where they were and gently ran her thumbs over Astra’s cheek bones. The woman beamed at her and Alex let out a little giggle, “What are you smiling at?”

“You of course,” Alex rolled her eyes playfully and leaned forward to peck her lips gently. She pulled back and let out a yawn, “It appears that someone is in need of sleep.”

“It appears so,” Alex stood after a moment and stretched before moving into the kitchen to set her coffee maker for the morning. Astra left the room after her and made her way to her own to get ready for bed. She had only been in the bed for a few moments when her door opened and Alex walked through and approached the bed.

“What are you doing in here?” Alex pulled the blankets back and laid down before answering her.

“You’re in here,” Was said simply and she pushed her body flush against Astra’s side before settling down. The alien took a moment of shock before nodding and wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist.

“Do people on Earth not sleep alone after they have declared feelings for one another?” Alex looked at her in the darkness and pulled back slightly.

“I- umm- I can go. I mean I just.. I don’t know,” She started to get up and Astra gripped her arm gently.

“No, don’t go. I like sleeping next to you,” Alex nodded after a moment of unsureness and laid back down beside the woman, “I did not mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t upset me, baby. I just assumed that I had made you uncomfortable. I suppose I could ask before invading your bed,” Astra shook her head and tightened her hold on Alex gently.

“You never have to.”

oooOOooOOooo

“What is that?” Alex laughed at Astra’s disgusted face and rolled her eyes.

“It’s French toast,” The alien scrunched her face up.

“It looks vile,” Alex just laughed again as she dropped the piece of bread into the frying pan.

“Just be thankful that I got up and made breakfast, huh?” Astra grinned at her and stepped behind the woman before wrapping her arms around her waist and settling her chin on her shoulder.

“Yes, of course, Agent Danvers. Thank you so very much for getting up and making breakfast,” Alex raised her eyebrows and looked back at the woman.

“I think you’ve finally gotten the hang of the sarcasm thing,” Astra’s face lit up and Alex pressed a kiss to her cheek before flipping the breakfast out of the pan and moving it off of the hot burner. Astra smiled down at her and pressed their lips together gently. Alex leaned back into her and lifted on her toes to keep her lips pressed to Astra’s. The alien reciprocated fully and Alex felt Astra kiss her with more passion.

The woman put her hand down to push back farther and felt a searing pain shoot through her, “Ouch! Mother fucker,” Was exclaimed as she broke their lips apart and curled her hand into a fist. Astra’s wide eyes were trained on her and she finally figured out that she hadn’t squeezed too hard or accidently bitten the woman. She reached out and grabbed Alex’s wrist.

“Hey, let me see,” Alex shook her head and Astra raised her eyebrows. The woman finally relented and opened her hand. Her fingers were quickly blistering and Astra felt her heart lurch. She looked into green eyes before blowing just enough icy breath on her hand to sooth but not do any damage to her skin. The agent sighed in relief and looked up at Astra, “Are you okay? I am so sorry.”

“What are you sorry for? It was my own fault. I mean I literally put my hand on a hot burner,” Astra still didn’t look convinced and Alex reached out with her other hand and gripped the alien’s, “I’m fine, baby. I promise,” Astra nodded after a moment, “Now, are you going to try my breakfast?”

“That vile recipe?”

oooOOooOOooo

“Come on,” Astra looked up from where she was watching Finding Nemo yet again and saw Alex ready to leave.

“Where are we going?” Was asked as she sat forward and turned the TV off.

“Carter called and asked me to help him with his science project and I figured you would want to see Kara?” Astra nodded and caught Alex’s hand before she reached the door. The woman looked back into pleading eyes and shook her head, “No way.”

“Please, bunny?” The woman pouted at her like she’d seen Kara do to Cat hundreds of times, “I promise not to fake drop you this time,” Alex groaned and pointed up at Astra.

“That’s so not fair,” Astra grinned down at her, “If I even think you’re about to drop me, I’ll have you working in the lab for the next three weeks rather than doing actual fieldwork,” Astra nodded quickly and Alex begrudgingly stepped up to her and wrapped her arms around the woman’s neck. Astra bent and wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and picked her up gently before walking them over to her balcony.

The alien looked down at the agent and grinned at her before kicking off and soaring into the sky. Alex shook her head in amusement and tightened her grip on Astra just slightly. The woman grinned cheekily at her and Alex didn’t get a chance to ask before Astra was doing barrel rolls. Alex squealed uncharacteristically and wrapped her legs around Astra’s body locking her ankles behind the woman.

“Astra In-Ze!” The alien just laughed and righted them before smiling at the shocked look on Alex’s face, “That was not funny.”

“No it was not,” Alex furrowed her eyebrows, “Merely fun,” Alex then rolled her eyes and clung more tightly to Astra. The alien had unknowingly positioned her hands on her ass when she had wrapped her legs around her in order to get a better hold on her and Alex wasn’t about to complain, “I have a question.”

“Okay, go for it,” Astra dipped them playfully and Alex glared at her.

“Are we going to tell Kara about this.. thing?” Alex laughed at her wording and looked at her for a moment.

“Do you want to tell her, baby?” Astra stopped where they were hovering over the beach and looked at Alex for a moment.

“I want to tell the universe,” Alex felt her smile spread across her face and leaned forward to kiss Astra quickly.

“Then you can tell her whenever you want to,” Astra nodded and squeezed gently only to finally realize where her hands were. Her eyes went wide and she apologized quickly, “Astra, quit apologizing. You can touch my ass if you want to. I don’t mind,” The alien blushed and Alex didn’t think she’d ever seen anything so adorable, “Come on, I told Carter we were driving and even that doesn’t take this long.”

Astra rolled her eyes then and shot off towards Cat’s. She landed on the front porch and sat Alex down gently. The door opened before either could ring the bell and Carter reached forward and grabbed Alex’s hand before pulling her inside. Alex looked back at an amused Astra and shot her an apologetic look.

The alien just let herself in and shut the door before seeking out her niece. She found Kara in the kitchen glaring at a recipe book, “Look any harder and you may just ignite it, Little One,” Kara rolled her eyes and closed the book, “What are you doing?”

“I was going to make dinner for tonight so it would be ready when Cat got home. It’s going to have to be much more simple than that though,” Astra laughed softly and Kara looked up at her excitedly, “If I tell you something will you promise not to tell Cat?”

“Did you break another vase?” Kara rolled her eyes.

“No, not this time,” Astra nodded in agreement then and Kara looked over her shoulder to make should she was alone before pulling a box out of her pocket, “I’m going to ask her to marry me,” The smile on her face was almost big enough to split it in two and Astra felt her own smile spreading across her own. Kara opened the box to show her the ring and she fawned over it with her. She then pulled out a second box and opened it revealing two identically woven colored bracelets, “You know. Just to have a little Kryptonian custom.”

Astra hugged her tightly after she put them back in her pocket and Kara hugged her back just as hard, “I’m so happy for you, Little One,” Kara grinned as she pulled back.

“She hasn’t said yes yet, Aunt Astra,” Astra grinned.

“But she will, Kara. She will,” The blonde beamed at her and turned to find something else to make for dinner, “There’s something I need to tell you,” Astra said casually as she took a seat on a barstool while Kara moved around the kitchen.

“Sure, what’s up?” Was asked while the blonde wasn’t truly paying attention. Astra took her chance though.

“I am dating your sister,” Kara kept moving for a few moments. Astra saw when her words finally sank in when Kara slowed to a stop and slowly turned to face her.

“What?” Astra bit her lip and looked her niece in the eyes.

“I am dating Alex,” Was said and Kara stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly and turning back to her ingredients, “Kara?”

“I owe Cat fifty bucks.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Hey, guess what,” Alex looked at Astra as she flew them home and grinned up at her.

“What?”

“Kara is going to propose to Cat,” Alex looked at her wide eyed and the woman nodded, “I know. She has rings and Kryptonian bracelets. She really went all out,” Alex smiled and nodded, “And also,” Alex nodded for her to go on, “Cat apparently thought we were dating this entire time and the two of them bet on it,” Alex laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Of course they did,” Astra landed on the balcony gently and continued to hold Alex in her arms as she walked into the apartment, “You can put me down now.”

“I do not wish to,” Alex looked at her for a moment before nodding, “Would you like for me to put you down?”

“I would like for you to kiss me now,” Astra wasted no time in doing just that. She melted her lips against Alex’s and the agent wound her fingers back into Astra’s hair. The younger woman ran her tongue gently along the other’s bottom lip and Astra eagerly opened her mouth to her. Alex deepened the kiss and reveled at the sounds that she elicited from Astra.

She pulled back when she needed air and saw Astra smiling widely at her, “What?”

“I love you, Alex Danvers,” The agent stared at her for a moment before feeling her own smile stretch across her face.

“I love you too, Astra In-Ze.”


End file.
